


Plans

by Ficlet-Machine (Wordsmith)



Series: ficlets, drabbles, and other small treats [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith/pseuds/Ficlet-Machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has plans for Kylo Ren. None of them involve dying in the snow on Starkiller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic! The prompt was to write a drabble containing the line "You're wasting your time".

Starkiller base was going through its death throes underneath their feet, making it difficult enough to walk on one’s own, let alone with more than two-hundred pounds of semi-conscious, critically wounded, Force user draped over your shoulders. But Hux walked. He did not allow himself to do anything else. Not now. He pretended not to hear the exhausted, pathetic sobs, letting Ren keep at least a shred of dignity.

“You’re wasting your time,” the knight managed to croak out. “Why don’t you just leave me here? I’m no use to anyone anymore.”

Hux could see their shuttle a short distance away now. They were going to make it, and now Ren decided to doubt his commitment. He must have gotten hit over the head rather hard if he would start with this sort of nonsense now.

“I am not wasting anything,” he said sternly. “I have plans for you, Ren, and none of them involve either leaving you here to die, or ship you off to Snoke so he can kill you there.”

“What plans? What are you talking about?”

“My plans, Ren,” Hux gritted out. “Involve having you dressed in the finest materials money can by. You’ll have a silver crown, to match our wedding bands, but simpler than mine. And kriff help me, I’ll have that confounded lightsaber of yours rebuilt into something that doesn’t look like it’s about to explode from just looking at it. And you are getting a uniform. A proper kriffing uniform. And we are going to sleep in a bed that’s actually big enough for the both of us, and you are going to learn how to play Dejarik properly, Ren. Because, honestly, you are a complete embarrassment.”

“Did…. did you just propose?”

“Yes. Now shut up and get some rest. We have a lot of work to do.”

They boarded the shuttle, and Hux handed Ren over to the medics he’d brought with him. They made it off planet just in time before his life’s work went up in flames. Hux wasn’t nearly as angry about it as he thought he would be. Having Ren by his side was far more important.

“Head for the Unknown Regions,” he ordered the pilots. “We are officially defecting.”

No, the only time he’d wasted was all the years spent being Snoke’s puppet, when he could have spent them conquering the Galaxy. But, he figured, now was as good a time to start as any.


End file.
